From Uchiha Eyes
by StarsForecast
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi are left home when their parents go on a trip. Itachi's ignoring his brother, and Sasuke wants acknowledgment. What lengths will he go to get the attention he so craves?
1. Mom and dad are gone

**Authors note: Someday, I shall write a fanfiction with the whole of the family, and also something that is not a one shot. I love the Uchiha's and enjoy writing for them~ 3 Thanks to everyone that reviewed/alerted/etc the last of my ffs. : ) It means a lot to me and makes me want to write more~ Though I do believe I'm getting the writers block wagh...**

**I might write a tiny "sequel" to this, if anyone would be interested?**

---

Sasuke stood outside of the door, eyes on the handle that didn't moved in the least to show anyone was exiting the room. Moments before he had twisted and turned the nob, asking to be allowed in to the room to no avail.

His parents were out of town, on one of the rare occasions that they actually went on a husband/wife trip; it had all been Mikoto's idea, and was only succeeded by months of asking, poking and prodding. Itachi was _supposed_ to be watching him, though both were old enough to take care of themselves, his mother still worried.

_Supposed to be_ being the key word.

"Itachi," Sasuke had since outgrown the childish nickname _"Ita-niichan"_ he had given the older boy when he was a mere child. "Can you let me _in_?" The small raven was sure that his brother was simply going to continue to ignore his existence, so instead of wasting anymore of his precious Saturday he turned and stalked to the kitchen.

Sasuke had set about collecting a skillet, eggs, cabbage, tomato, and other such things for the breakfast he was about to prepare. At eleven he wasn't very tall, rounding off at four foot and nine inches, and collecting the desired skillet caused quite a racket.

He had been raised to be a clean person, but cutting the food up, and mixing it all in with the eggs did make a mess despite his attempts to keep it all in the bowl. Slowly glancing around, he let out a piteous sigh, and set about cooking the strange omelet.

"The first day dad and mom are gone, and the place is _already_ a mess." He muttered to himself, despite the promise that was slowly forming in his mind. Sasuke would clean the place up, and keep it looking as good--if not _better_--than their mother had left it.

With or without Itachi's help.

---

Uchiha Itachi truly cared for his little brother. While his voice and knocks filtered through, the young man couldn't help but frown. Life had begun to take a toll on his body, and the result of which was what he suspected to be the cold.

It was best to stay away from Sasuke if this were the case, he had thought, while laying on his back and staring blankly at the ceiling above him.

It was best to leave the boy to his own tools.

That was until the scent of smoke began to seep underneath his door, burning his nose and causing him to sit bolt upright. _Sasuke isn't an idiot, he wouldn't start a fire on purpose..._

Jumping up, he quickly unlocked his door and bolted from the room, making his way to the source of the fire--which so happened to be the kitchen. When he entered, Itachi quickly looked around, protective instincts kicking in full force along side the worry. It was easy enough to spot the fire, somehow the burner had caught aflame, burning whatever it was his foolish little brother had been cooking.

Walking over, he pushed Sasuke back away from the stove, picking up a discarded--and thankfully metal--pan lid. Hitting the skittle off to the back of the stove, he dropped the lid over top of the fire, switching the heat from _'high' _to_ 'off'. _Scowling at the smoke that rose steadily above the now smothered flames, he slowly turned his gaze onto the frightened youth behind him, letting out a long and weary sigh.

Itachi had hoped to rest today. _So much for that_.

--

Sasuke was relieved that his niisan had rescued him, but he still had to be prodded into explaining what had happened, and receiving a lecture of how he _'wasn't supposed to use the stove'_ and that _'oil doesn't mix well with hot burners, Sasuke'_, but really it wasn't a bad as he had expected. Itachi had been forced out of his room, and now sat on the coach with him. _It worked out._

Sasuke snuck a side glance at his brother, cheeks burning from the twinges of embarrassing he was still feeling from the earlier mishap. Toying with the end of his sleeve, Sasuke slowly leaned against the older and stronger male, smiling up at his confused and questioning stare. "I'm sorry..."

"Sasuke, you already apologized. It is quite alright."

"Uhm..." His cheeks flushed, dark gaze quickly shifting to take in a photo of the Uchiha family. Tentatively, he reached out, grasping his brother's hand, and chewing his bottom lip nervously. "I was _trying_ to cook you breakfast, and I burned it.."

For the first time that day, a smile graced Itachi's lips. "Burning it doesn't necessarily me I can't eat it, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked back to the other, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?"

"Mmm, let's go try out my little brother's first attempt at cooking." Quickly Sasuke pulled his hand back, jumping up, and smile stretched across his pale face in sheer happiness.

"Come on, Niisan."

Itachi waved one hand lazily, slowly standing and placing one hand atop Sasuke's head. Leaning down he kissed the youth on the temple, chuckling at the way his face intensified in colour in mere seconds. "Thank you."


	2. Sick!

**Author's note: This took way too long to get up here. I've had computer troubles and just yesterday they were resolved. This sequel...is odd. I think I'm going to continue this just a bit more. It isn't very long and ends abruptly, but I like it there. And soon shall write something when they're older~ to go along with this "theme"...**

**Ah well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**--**

Itachi was _sick_, that much was obvious.

Sasuke didn't understand why exactly his parents were still gone--except for the obvious fact that their vacation hadn't yet ended--and why his mother wasn't home tending to the older boy. Sasuke had been forbidden from using the stove; no heating water for tea, or cooking rice or anything. Of course, he wasn't going to disobey a direct order from Itachi, so it happened that the soup he held on the small tray wasn't quite right.

It had been cooked in a microwave, and was from a can. Not at all like how their mother made, but Sasuke knew that it was all there was for his brother to eat at the moment.

Awkwardly, he shifted the tray in his hands and pushed his shoulder against the door, which drifted open allowing him to take in the sight of his brother: laying across his bed, one arm dangling over the edge, the other raised to push the damp cloth back onto his forehead.

"Sasuke?" It was shocking how quickly sickness could overtake a body. Itachi's voice was no longer smooth, but rough and hoarse, skin blotchy from the continued use of hot rags. Sasuke slowly and tentatively entered the room, walking close to the bed he set the tray atop the small table Itachi usually sat up to to study and whatever else it could serve a purpose for.

Glancing up, he smiled shyly before walking closer, and bringing one hand to take the towelette and the other to brush back messy black bangs. "Nissan, I know you aren't feeling well..." He paused, frowning at the heat that rose into his pale finger tips. Itachi had a serious fever. "But you have to eat. "

Itachi let out a sigh, moving to sit upright despite the smalls dots of white that obscured his vision and the dizzy spell that hit his body. "I already told you...I'm quite alright, once I get some rest...I'll be moving around more then ever."

Shaking his head hard, and with a determined scowl, Sasuke stepped back, laying the towel onto the table and picking the tray upright once more. "No." He deadpanned, reaching up and forcefully setting it on top of the teen's lap. "Eat, Itachi."

With that said, the small raven turned and left the room--making sure to leave the door wide open--and went back to the kitchen. T_ime for tea and medicine..._

--

Wrinkling his nose up in dislike, Sasuke focused his dark eyes on the small lid of liquid in his hand. The stuff, he knew from experience, tasted foul, and that the cheery smell rising from it was simply to deceive small children like him.

Walking carefully back to the room--so as not to spill either the tea or medicine--Sasuke slipped inside and let out a loud sigh. Itachi stood before him, empty bowl gracing the tray, as if he was meaning to leave the room. "Nissan! I told you to stay still and comfortable!"

Itachi quickly laid the tray back on the foot of his bed moving to take the objects from Sasuke, and setting them on his table. It was his turn to frown. "Foolish little brother...you're going to wear yourself out before the day is up."

The raven shook his head, moving to push Itachi to his bed. "And you aren't going to get better if you keep this up!" Flopping back down to the confined area, the older Uchiha waved him closer, reaching out to give him a rough poke in the center of the forehead when he neared the bed. Scowling, Sasuke rubbed his forehead, smiling sheepishly as he turned and collected the medicine. "Take this...and _don't_ complain!"

Itachi did as he was told, swallowing down the liquid with a grimace. Grateful, he accepted the offered tea, quickly taking a long sip and letting out a content sigh. "Thank you...but really, this is all so unnecessary. I'm your big brother, let me take care of you sometimes, Sasuke."

Sasuke pushed the used dish further back on the bed, gingerly climbing up, as if rocking his brother would bring on an unforgiving onslaught of illness. "I like taking care of you...it's difficult, and strange, but I'm taking care of someone I care about!"

His throat still hurt but Itachi couldn't help but chuckle. "That's a good thing...?"

"Yes." Sasuke sounded exasperated as he shook his head once more, frown gracing pale lips. "I kind of get why mom seems so happy whenever we get sick, I mean...she's worried, yeah...but having someone depend on you is nice all the same!"

Itachi stared at the smaller boy, unable to help the smile that had slowly spread across his unusually pasty features. His brother could be foolish without trying, that much was true, but he was a good boy. He cared and whether Itachi had to take a dose of medicine every now and then because of it, he didn't mind.

_Not really._

Reaching up, the older boy patted on spiky locks. "I understand, so don't get mad, alright?"

"Alright..." Sasuke climbed off the bed, feet hitting the carpted floor lightly. He turned to face Itachi, no longer frowning as he held out his hands, Itachi quickly handed over the tray, taking another sip of his tea while watching his brother. "I'm going to go get another towel, so stay put...okay?"

"Okay." Really, Sasuke was a funny child.


End file.
